Dragonarms
]] "Dragonarms" ( Doraguāmusu, literally "Dragarms") is an attribute currently unique to Star Dragon World and Legend World. Most Dragonarms cards have the Crossnize keyword. Lore Mainly supporting the Neodragons in battle, they are life forms that serve that purpose. Unable to speak, they communicate and express themselves by projecting words and emoticons into space. List of Sets with Dragonarms Cards *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (Ver.E) *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Guidepost Genesis & Cosmo Elimination (Ver E.) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *D Start Deck 2: Cross Dragoner *Promo Cards List of Dragonarms Cards Star Dragon World Size 0 *Dragonarms, Artiliger *Dragonarms, Castnetter *Dragonarms, Edge Shooter *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor *Dragonarms, Logisticker *Dragonarms, M4Y-D1 *Dragonarms, Onebarrett *Dragonarms, Schrodinger *Dragoneraser, Comatter *Dragoneraser, Defiler *Dragoneraser, Hind Lance *Dragoneraser, Jamming *Dragoneraser, Octo Jammer *Dragoneraser, Spare Size 1 *Dragonarms, Charger *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Dragonarms, Debrisweeper *Dragonarms, Diversion *Dragonarms, Divisigator *Dragonarms, Emergence *Dragonarms, Forfex *Dragonarms, Gaia Fang *Dragonarms, Labyrinthus *Dragonarms, Nanobreak *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma *Dragonarms, Radiant Fuel *Dragonarms, Radiant Kanone *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *Dragonarms, Reconnaissance *Dragonarms, Return Bit *Dragonarms, Roadworker *Dragonarms, Siltfighter *Dragonarms, Swobit *Dragonarms, Slowing *Dragonarms, Strength *Dragonarms, Talnada *Dragonarms, Transportal *Dragonarms, Vogel *Dragonarms, Wieger *Dragonarms, Winchisker *Heavenarms, Zena *Jackarms, J. Arsenal *Jackarms, J. Avalanche *Jackarms J Holder *Jackarms J Igniter *Jackarms J Thruster *Jackarms, J. Penero Theus Size 2 *Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon Size 3 *Biggest Dragonarms, Photonlancer *Biggest Dragonarms, Sonic Blast *Biggest Dragonarms, The Main Force *Biggest Dragonarms, Triple Buster *Jackarms J Galaxion *Lost Dragonarms, Giant Fragment Dual Cards Size 3 *Deity Meteorarms, Azavoarl (Star Dragon/Legend) List of Support Cards Star Dragon World Items *Snowy Dragon Force *Star Hand, Arms Controller Spells *Arms Commander *Arms Reboot *Core Recycle *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Dragonarms Factory *Number of Staff *Scramble Crossnize *Space Building, Bulge *Terraforming Impacts *Radiant Stream! Monsters Size 1 *Infinitude Envoy, Amrita *Jackarms, J. Penero Theus Size 2 *Eliminator, Jerkline *Hold Star, Envelope *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Jackmodai Aspires to be a Star Dragoner *Line Legion, Safer Tear *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Star Dragoner, Heliopause *Star Dragoner, Straggler *Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife "Aster" Size 3 *All Alive, Gordirocs Z *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife, "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" Size 3 *Marshall Fortress, "Megalo Sanction!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Meteorarms, Altoalizal (Star Dragon/Legend) *Meteorarms, Vaishal (Star Dragon/Legend) *Meteorarms, Gravidirge (Star Dragon/Legend) *Meteorarms, Nebulosa (Star Dragon/Legend) *Meteorarms, Pisca Pisca (Star Dragon/Legend) Size 2 *Meteorarms, Dragsolar (Star Dragon/Legend) Trivia *The official English name is because this attribute is part of Dragon trait, since it has "竜" in its Japanese name. Category:Star Dragon World Category:Dragonarms